


Alien Concepts

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [11]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But you don’t act like an alien.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Concepts

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

“So, you’re _really_ an alien?”

Teal’c nodded. “I am indeed, Agent-Bishop.”

“And you’re from another planet?” she continued.

“My world is called Chulak, although I was, in fact, born on a planet under the rule of Cronos.”

She frowned. “Cronos? Is he one of those… Goa’uld?”

“He was,” Teal’c replied. “He is now dead.”

There was something in his voice, something pleased and dangerous, that made Bishop change the subject, “But you don’t act like an alien.”

His expression lightened. “I have lived on Earth many years, Agent-Bishop, and I have enjoyed much of your popular culture. Are you familiar with the film _Star Wars_?”

“I’ve seen it,” she began, just as General O’Neill stuck his head in the doorway.

“Hey, T,” he said, “Bishop. Carter and the Goth girl found something, we’re moving out.”

“I will prepare, O’Neill,” said Teal’c, striding out of the room.

“You looked like you needed the save,” said the general, after he’d left. “The big guy can talk about _Star Wars_ for hours, if you let him.”

“Really?” Bishop asked.

“Oh, yeah.”

THE END


End file.
